


Fleur

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ITS SHORT AND FLUFFY AND UNBETA'D AND WRITTEN AT 4 IN THE MORNING, M/M, also flowers :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very flower-y AU, where Derek works at a flower shop and Stiles bumps into him and there are a lot of flowers. *_*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur

‘Lyds! Lydia, come on, just hear me out, okay?’ Stiles ran to catch up with Lydia Martin, his best friend and the person who was pretending to ignore him for her cruel entertainment. He couldn’t understand how she could walk so fast in such high heels.

‘Jesus, Lyds, is this really necessary?’ he huffed out as she stopped in front of a bagel stand. She smiled at the worker and handed him the money.

‘LYDIA.’ Stiles screamed.

Lydia whipped her head around and pulled the ear buds delicately out of her ears.

‘Oh, didn’t see you there, Stiles.’ She said sweetly.

‘I’m sorry, okay. I shouldn’t have put caramel in your drink.’

Lydia nodded her head grievously.

‘It was horrible of me. I’m a horrible, shitty person.’

Lydia shook her head, as though sadly agreeing with every word.

‘Now can I please  have my report back, I need to submit it in the next twenty minutes.’

Lydia hummed as she took her bagel, looking deep in thought.

‘It’s on your table.’ she said after a moment.

‘WHAT.’ Stiles said after an unbelieving pause.

‘I gave it to Danny on the way out and he put it on your desk.’ Lydia smiled.

‘You mischievous, cunning, conniving...’

-

Stiles still wasn’t sure it was a great idea, even as he entered the flower shop.

The lady at the counter looked up and smiled at him.

‘Hello, there. Looking for something?’

‘What flower says, I’m-really-sorry-please-don’t-run-away-with-my-important-reports-again?’ he asked sheepishly.

‘For a friend?’ The lady asked, chuckling.

‘Yup. Psycho friend but a friend. Hey, is there a flower that says, ‘hey-you’re-a-psycho-but-I-still-love-you-so-that-counts-for-something-right’, because that would be perfect.’

The lady stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

‘I’m Laura Hale.’ she said, extending her hand.

‘Stiles.’ Stiles shook her hand enthusiastically.

‘So, this friend, does she have a preference?’

‘She likes lilacs!’

Laura nodded.

‘Derek! Get me a bunch of lilacs. Give it an air of I’m sorry.’ Laura called out.

‘So, are there, please-don’t-ally-with-Lydia-again flowers because I should definitely give someone those to Danny.’

‘That’s what the cards tied to the flowers are for.’ A bored voice drawled behind him. Stiles jumped and turned around and almost hit-wow.

So the guy looked grouchy and was wearing all black and he was holding flowers.

‘I could just take a picture of that and send it to Lydia and she’ll forgive me forever.’ Stiles said unconsciously. The guy, Derek, raised his eyebrows and okay. Eyebrow raising of Death.

Stiles cleared his throat.

‘I’ll just... take those.’ Stiles plucked the flowers from Derek’s hand and scampered away to the counter.

Lydia better love these.

-

‘I wanna meet this Derek guy.’ Lydia said, placing her bag on the table.

‘LYDIA. Bag. Off my research papers. Now.’ Stiles gritted out.

‘Why do you spend so much time writing about such depressing stuff?’ Lydia asked him.

‘As I’ve answered every single time before, these are crimes and the public has the right to know. Not everyone can be Editor-In-Chief, Martin.’

‘That’s what stupid people say so they don’t have to work hard for titles.’ Lydia said, carefully applying her lipstick.

‘So, Derek?’

‘Lyds, I barely know the guy.’

‘You’ve probably masturbated to him.’

‘LYDIA.’

‘What, stating facts, Stilinski. Now I need flowers for Allison. The kind that say, I’m-really-happy-you’re-having-a-kid-but-keep-that-devil-spawn-away-from-me.’

Stiles massaged his forehead and wondered how he got stuck with such idiots.

-

The call came at 11:57 p.m.

‘STILES!’ Scott yelled down the line. Stiles rubbed his eyes blurrily.

‘Scott?’

‘Stiles, you gotta come to the hospital man. Now, come on, I think I’m gonna faint. STILES.’

Stiles bolting up on his bed.

‘What’s happening?’ he asked as he got off, looking for jeans.

‘It’s Allison. She’s in labour. She’s-she’s-’ There was rustling and then Stiles could hear Isaac saying, ‘Get your ass here, Stilinski.’ before hanging up.

-

Two stubbed toes, Stiles found himself in front of the flower shop in an inside out shirt, mismatched socks and trouble breathing.

‘We’re closi-Stiles?’

It was Derek and Stiles almost felt bad for being here because Derek looked exhausted.

‘I need flowers for the newborn.’

It was the first time Stiles saw Derek smile.

-

The Hale’s flower shop expanded, connecting it to a cafe. Stiles was their first customer, demanding a coffee at 6 in the morning.

Stiles waiting, doing crosswords. He must have fallen asleep because he was gently being shaken by Derek, who was saying he was going to be late for work. Stiles didn’t really care. Derek’s hand felt nice.

-

A month later, Stiles and everyone else were regular customers of the cafe. So it wasn’t a surprise when Stiles came in one morning.

The only difference was, this time, he had a little girl on his shoulders.

If anyone asked, Derek could would say that the exact moment he fell in love with Stiles was when Stiles looked up at the little girl and asked her, very seriously, if she’d liked coffee.

‘No? How about chocolate milk?’

‘Chocolate milk!’

‘Derek, the usual for me and a chocolate milk for the lady.’ Stiles said, grinning.

‘Are you sure she’s supposed to have caffine?’ Derek asked, unable to drop his smile.

‘It’s chocolate milk. Loosen up.’ Stiles whispered.

‘Claire, this is Derek. Derek, this is my god daughter, Clairarrgh.’ Stiles trailed off as Claire chose that exact moment to put her hands over his eyes.

‘Claire-bear, I can’t see. I can’t seeeeeeee.’

-

‘Derek’s too chicken to ask you out himself, but you two should go watch the new Star Wars movie together.’ Lydia said, sliding two tickets towards Stiles as he choked on his coffee and walked away.

‘It’s Star Trek.’ Stiles called out as he caught his breath.

-

The armrest was between them but that certainly didn’t stop Stiles from trying to press up again Derek. Derek’s hands were in his hair and Stiles hands clutched at Derek’s jacket’s lapels and- Stiles really needed to breathe.

Stiles pulled away, resting his forehead against Derek’s.

Derek kissed the corner of his lips as he smiled.

-

The next day, he found a single red rose on his desk.


End file.
